


Pinch

by Sazuka57



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazuka57/pseuds/Sazuka57
Summary: Opportunities don’t come every day. Matsutake Dobinmushi made his own opportunities, though, and that was how he liked it.
Relationships: Matsutake Dobinmushi/Sweet Tofu
Kudos: 9





	Pinch

Opportunities don’t come every day. Matsutake Dobinmushi made his own opportunities, though, and that was how he liked it. 

Much like right now. Sweet Tofu was distracted by his brother for a few moments longer, until Salty Tofu would walk out of the room in a huff. Then Matsutake Dobinmushi would be alone with Sweet Tofu in the room, and that was definitely an opportunity. 

So Matsutake Dobinmushi kept an eye on the bothers. Then he got up from his seat just as Salty Tofu left. By the time the other food soul had crossed the threshold of the room, Matsutake Dobinmushi had crossed the room...and immediately pinched Sweet Tofu’s butt. He smiled, smug, when Sweet Tofu jumped, and kept walking like he was leaving the room. Sweet Tofu reacted just like he thought he would, however, and grabbed him from the back of his collar.

He turned around, still smug, and got to see a devious smirk on Sweet Tofu’s face before the other food soul smashed their lips together. Matsutake Dobinmushi hadn’t expected such a strong kiss, but he didn’t mind. He closed his eyes and kissed back and couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. 

He _really_ didn’t expect Sweet Tofu to bite him though. Certainly not hard enough to bleed. But that was exactly what Sweet Tofu did. He bit Matsutake Dobinmushi’s lower lip hard enough to make him bleed, the broke the kiss, stuck out his tongue at the other food soul, and left.

Matsutake Dobinmushi pressed a finger to his lip to stop the bleeding. He winced at the pain and stared in the direction Sweet Tofu left from. Not all opportunities worked out, he knew, but this one was definitely worth the pain.


End file.
